Madsen Household Bathroom
Madsen Household Bathroom is a bathroom located upstairs adjacent to Joyce and David's room in the Madsen Household. It is explorable. Episode One - "Chrysalis" Max Caulfield can explore the bathroom after switching on the light,If Max attempts to explore the bathroom before switching on the light, she will say: "Whoa! Dark. I cannot see anything." which flickers as though there is an electrical fault. She can comment on the make-up lying on a counter under the mirror, stating that it must belong to Chloe's mother as Chloe wouldn't use animal products. She can also find Fluoxetine pills and hopes that Chloe isn't taking them. When she looks at the hair dye, she comments that she likes that blue on Chloe. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" When Max enters the corridor, the light in the bathroom is on (still flickering). She can wash her face and brush her teeth with Chloe's toothbrush at the sink. When looking at the mirror, she can take an optional photo wearing Rachel Amber's clothes. Max can also notice an old pirate towel that hangs on the shower, stating it has belonged to Chloe since they were kids. When she looks at the hair dye, she comments that she hasn't gone through a dying her hair blue phase yet and that maybe it's time. Episode Four - "Dark Room" When Max enters the corridor, the light in the bathroom is off.Unlike in Episode 1 where interactions can still be seen in the darkness, Max has to switch the light on to see interaction options in this episode. She can explore the room after switching on the light. Chloe's pirate towel is no longer visible; however, it may now be inside the laundry basket by the sink. Max can wash her face and open the cabinet above the sink to comment on how happy she is to see Chloe's blue hair dye as it means the "real Chloe" is back with her. Alternative Timeline In the alternative timeline, Chloe asks Max to get her morphine out of a cabinet in the bathroom. Max can explore the bathroom after switching on the light, which still flickers in this reality. The bathroom in this timeline looks familiar except for the new cabinet above the toilet which contains medicine. The scales that lay on the floor between the toilet and laundry basket in the original timeline are now tucked under the sink drawers. Max can open the cabinet over the sink and comment that it's cool that Chloe uses natural medicine too. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Max's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Episode One - "Chrysalis" *Max can toggle the light switch. * * * Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" * * * * * * Episode Four - "Dark Room" *She can toggle the light switch. * * * Gallery madsenbathroom-lis-mirror.png|The bathroom mirror madsenbathroom-lis-shower.png|The bathtub madsenhouse2-bathroom.png|The bathroom cabinet madsenhouse2-bathroomstuff.png|Makeup in the bathroom Piratetowel.png|Pirate towel ("Chaos Theory") ru:Ванная дома Мэдсен Category:Locations (Season 1) Category:Madsen Household Category:Explorable Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 1) Category:Episode 1: Chrysalis Locations Category:Episode 2: Out of Time Locations Category:Episode 4: Dark Room Locations Category:Alternative Timeline Locations Category:Optional Photo Location Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Madsen Family Category:Locations Category:Season 1